


In which I, Kageyama Tobio, Have a Meat Bun Fetish (?)

by meiztiredvery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Dorks in Love, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shoyou Eating Meat Buns Is The Shit, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiztiredvery/pseuds/meiztiredvery
Summary: Apparently, trying to manage your first love by telling everything in a light novel-like setting works? I don't really know, even though this was Oikawa-san's idea, it worked somehow, so it's fine I guess? Anyways, this is just the story of how I ended up dating the su- I mean, Karasuno's decoy, Hinata Shoyou.(the one-shot i didn't know how to put in the setter gc that, even tho it sucks, took me years to write. it's made for the setter gc fic im writing but it kind of still makes sense as a separate story? )
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	In which I, Kageyama Tobio, Have a Meat Bun Fetish (?)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO DUMB BUT IT JUST KINDA CAME INTO MY STUPID SMOL HEAD SORRY TvT

You see, it never crossed my mind to think about why I had this feeling in my stomach whenever Hinata says anything with that bright smile of his, or when he becomes all serious and terrifying and stuff during a match, or when he texts and talks about Kenma non-stop (this one's kind of different?), or when he eats those fucking Meat Buns, basically when he exists, but now that they -a bunch of setters that have nothing to do with this, but still somehow have everything to do with this- threw it to my face, I spent the night thinking about it. So here, I, Kageyama Tobio, will list the first 10 reasons (out of 56, I decided to start thinking why I might not love him after that) I think I love Hinata Shoyou, who has little to nothing lovable about him:

1-He's fast as fuck.

2-He can jump so high it's almost flying at this point.

3-His spikes are so strong and efficient, not perfect though, could use much more improvement.

4-He's the greatest decoy I've played with until now.

5-His dedication to volleyball is admirable. 

6-His fucking smile is, objectively, fascinating (Yachi taught me that word, I think I used it right?), the sun must be ashamed of itself.

7-The way he talks in BWAH and GWAT and SWOOSH and the likes is absolutely annoying, but it's kind of cute. 

8-His hair is probably the fluffiest thing I've touched in my life.

9-His hands are so warm and soft, even when they're cold because of winter or calloused because of training.

10-THE MEAT BUNS! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW HE EATS THOSE FUCKING MEAT BUNS AS IF HE'S DRINKING MILK?! IT'S SO.....UUH....CUTE?! I'LL LET YACHI TEACH ME MORE WORDS TO DESCRIBE THAT DAMNED STUFFED FACE AND SOFT CHEEKS LATER!!!

So...it seems i like Hinata. No no, not the like Hinata likes Kenma (I think?), or the like Yamaguchi likes Yachi, or the like Tsukishima likes Akaashi-san, or the like Yachi likes Kiyoko-sa- Wait! No! Yes! The like Yachi likes Kiyoko-san! That's the like I like Hi-

"The fuck you doing over there, Yamaguchi? Let's go."

Ah- it's Tsukishima, how annoying, can he please stop breathing for a second? We need his blocks though. And Hinata is cute when Tsukkishima irritates him, his annoyed face is something to live for. 

We finished practice later than usual, it's already 5:30 PM. You know how you don't want something to end but want it to end at the same time? Like i want to practice more since it's volleyball, and maybe I want to spend more time with the Hinata who'll just shout an annoying 'MOU IPPON!' in my ear with his annoyingly cute voice and annoyingly cute smile. BUT I want to finish practice early since I'll get more rest that way, more rest mean I'll play more volleyball tomorrow ~~with Hinata~~ (If Suga-san and Daichi-san don't catch us practicing at a weekend, like last time) and maybe I want to see that fucker eat those fucking Meat Buns at Ukai-san's, ok scratch the maybe, make it any smart long word that means 'definitely' or something (I'll have to buy a dictionary, I've only said 'annoying' or 'cute' to describe Hinata, or I can just ask Yachi to tea-

"Gomen, Tsukki! Coming!" 

Wow, can I please think peacefully for a moment? Why is he even apologizing, wait don't say, I don't want to know. What I want to know is: What the fuck should I do? I have come to learn the fact I like Hinata, but now what? Should I do something with this new-learnt fact? If so, then what? Wait, does he even feel the same? Should I tell him? Why would I? It's not like anything would change if I do? Should I ask Suga-san or someone? Anyways, until I figure this out, I think I'll just do whatever I do like normal. *cough* Ok time to start acting like real light novel protagonist!

"OI BOKE! Do you want to stay in the gym for the night?" My voice echoed in the almost empty gym, everyone's already walking to Ukai-san's while I'm at the gym door waiting for Hinata, who's just standing near the net, he likes staring at the top of the other side of the net, with serious, sharp ey-

"DON'T CALL ME BOKE, BAKAGEYAMA!" He says as he runs toward the other club members, hitting me on the back as he passed, is this how he asks for a race? Because I for sure ain't lose!

"BOKE! You wanna race for Ukai-san's?" I said, as I already started running. Heh! I passed him! Wait, why do I ask if I know he'll say yes? Maybe, just maybe, I like hearing him say-

"YOU JUST WAIT HERE AND WATCH ME WIN! I'M FASTER AFTER ALL!" fuck he's passing me!

"Don't run too fast or you'll fall!" Suga-san is such a worrywart, even if we fall, it's not like we'll die? But he'w got a point, I want to be in top condition for volleyball, plus, maybe I don' want to see Hinata with a scratched knee and blood......fuck, that's not the best vision ever.

"GOT IT!" you're running even faster though.....Well, guess I'll run faster too!

"BRO!"

"YES BRO?"

"WANT US TO RACE TOO?"

"OMG GREAT IDEA BRO!" 

fuck, I'm huffing and breathing like I haven't had any milk since forever, but at least I won! I won! I'm leaning down with my hands on my knees, it's hard to breath, but I won, and Hinata's no different than me, he's looking just as tired as I am.

"So...how was that, huh? What was that about you winning again?" 

He stood straight, much straighter than my gay ass.

"i- I'LL WIN NEXT TIME! I WAS JUST......GOING...easy on you? Hey! what's with that smirk?........You won't kill me, right?" Woah don't be so scared, I'm just smiling, right? Don't look at me as if I stole your volleyball.

"With how annoying you are, i might just murder you asleep."

Nobody asked you, Stupidshi- Oh, why's he holding Yamaguchi's hand? I want to hold Hinata's too, is that weird? What'll happen if I tell him? Will he be creeped out? It's not like I'm all affectionate with him like Yamaguchi is with Tsukishima, he probably only thinks of me as a friend, I mean I did too until yesterday. Fuck is that what Suga-san calls a gay panic or something?

"If you don't stop fighting you're not getting any meat buns!" Daichi-san sure is done with their shit today as well. Ooh they're already at the door of Ukai-san's, gotta get my back straight and walk up to them.

"Buuuut Kageyama's gonna kill me!" Stop pouting, it's way too cute!

"I WON'T BOKE! WE NEED YOUR SPIKES!" Why would I kill him? Do I look like I'll kill him? Do I look like I hate him that much? if he's scared of me that much, it'll be super weird if I say 'hey can I hold your hand?' out of nowhere, right? Fuck I need to stop, I'll play some more volleyball later.

"Anyways, let's go get those meat buns." Yeah, Asahi-san's right, I'm hungry as fuck.

"YESSIR!" And there's it, that bright smile that'll make me blind one day, how can he shift from terrified to delighted in a span of seconds? I guess its just how much he's scared of me and loves meat buns. Do I look like I hate him so much?, Wait, that's not light novel-like! I said that line beofre!

Wait, this doesn't sound like a light novel as a whole! Get serious already, Tobio!

We-Hinata and I- walked over to the other members who already got what we came here for, Meat Buns. Suga-san, Daichi-san, and Asahi-san were all talking in front of the shop, I couldn't catch what they were so eagerly (right word?) talking about though, not that far from Asahi-san are Noya-san and Tanaka-san who were arguing which character is the best from a movie I never heard of, Yachi and Kiyoko-san were just standing there, next to Tanaka-san, discussing something that sounded like shampoo? Narita-san, Kinoshita-san, and Ennoshita-san were inside the shop, so I didn't know what they're doing, Yamagishi and Tsukishima were on sidewalk opposite of the shop, hands intertwined, laughing, acting all lovey-dovey, talking about a dinosaur movie or something. 

We got our meat buns as well and sat on the pavement in front of the shop. He was beautiful. It was cold. My hands were cold. The Meat Buns were tasty. But....I kind of wanted more than sitting next to him, talking about our new attack while eating Meat Buns, with him stuffing his mouth with it, talking in 'mmmf mrrf muff muuuf', being able to see that sight of him doesn't feel enough now, that I realized I'm in love. I want to hold his hand, but i don't think he wants to hold mine, and I don't like that. 

A ring echoed in the cold winter breeze.

"OI, who's that?"

"hmmuph!"

"Boke! I can't understand like that! Tell me properly after you finish eating!"

He closed his eyes and swallowed the Meat Buns.

"It's Kenma! He asked when will I get home so we can play video games!"

He looked back at his phone and started typing happily. While I glued my eyes to my shoes.

"Oh." Why does he smile so brightly when talking about Kenma, but never about me? I am his setter, teammate, friend, not Kenma. I mean Kenma is his friend too, but I thought that I was more important than him? This feeling in my stomach is probably not because of the cold, or the Meat Buns, or tiredness, because it's always there, whenever I see or hear him give others more affection than me, it always kind of hurts. I think it's jealousy?

Wait, how do I know he doesn't like Kenma that kind of like? It's clear he likes him as much as going to Tokyo just to see him, but I thought it was just Hinata's definition of friends. If I don't tell him I love him, will he choose Kenma? How would he know I like him if I don't say it? How would he choose me if I don't make it clear that I'm an option? I don't want to see him dating Kenma, so I'll tell him, and then he'll choose me, and then we'll live happily ever after!

...........

What if...he didn't choose me? What will happen after that? What's the opposite of happily ever after? I......don't know but I'll say it! I don't understand quite well, but it's not that hard so I'll say it! 

I looked up to him.

"Hey, Hinata."

He looked up from his phone, straight into my eyes, it's easy, just a few words coming out of my mouth will be enough.

"I love......love...."

Fuck it came out as a whisper instead, why the fuck?

"You love?" he looks so confused, you dense motherfucker, you've been texting Kenma all this time, why decide to look at me now?

"I love y.....I LOVE MEAT BUNS!"

Huh?

"Huh?"

What the fuck Tobio? What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck whatthefuckwhathefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefu-

"Ooh you want more? I bought a little too much so that's good! I don't think I'll be able to eat it all alone! here, you can have some!" He smiled and handed me 5 Meat Buns.

"Y-yeah thanks"

"Any time, Sir!"

I stared at the bunch of Meat Buns in my hands. Why do I have to eat all of this? why did I say that? Was I too nervous? But why? Why is he not looking back to his phone?

"Hey Kageyama!"

"Hmm?" god I'm not in the mood to talk you stupid brat. I want to play volleyball, I want to have milk, I want to sleep, anything just not be with Hinata. That's weird, right? I always want to be with Hinata, what's different now? Fuck I feel like crying.

"I love meat buns too..."

"Hmm" I know, I love how you love Meat Buns, but I don't think I'll be able to say that, it hurts how much of a coward i-

"But you know, I love you more!" Huh?! does that mean he loves me, like loves me? as in loves me? I'm making no sense right now!

Wait, oh yeah, he said something similar to Noya-san, and Bokuto-san, and Suga-san, and Daichi-san, and Kenma and a lot more......he says 'I love you' so casually to a lot of people, why can't I say it like him? Is it because it's a different kind of like?

"You love Kenma more right?" What in the actual fuck, Tobio? Why did you say that?

"No! Not like that!"

What?

"What?" 

"I like Kenma, but not like I like you! I don't want to date Kenma or kiss him! God this is embarrassing, Bakagayama!"

What?

"What? You want to date me? You want to kiss me?"

What?

He covered his face with his hands and I could hear him screeching.

"Uuh this is really embarrassing! YES!"

I looked at him, confused, so he chose me? He loves me more than Kenma, more than Lev, more than Oikawa-san, more than volleyball, more than Meat Buns, more than everything........?

"Then....you chose me?"

"Huh?"

Now it's his turn to look confused

"I don't know, I like you like that too, but I thought you liked Kenma like that, and kind of became jealous? So I tried to confess but got nervous? And I don't know where that Meat Bun thing came from?" Was that even understandable? I don't know, words are hard!

"So do you love me or no?!" Of course I do, boke!

"I….love you" I could feel my face burn, fuck it!

"Hehe! I knew you can't handle my amazing spikes! So we gonna start dating!?"

Yes please!

"I think?"

He stood and started running, where is he going? Oi! Don't leave like that! Wait why is he approaching Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?

"HEY STINGYSHIMA" I couldn't see what kind of expression he had, so I stood up and leaned a little, he looks like he just won the nationals.

"What does the shorty want?" Tsukishima looks as ugly as ever, slightly more annoyed since someone ruined his lovey-dovey mode with Yamaguchi.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!!" What money?

"You did it, Hinata?!" Yamaguchi looked proud and surprised, well it looks like he pretend-surprised? 

"Hehe! Yes!" Hinata scratched his check a little, he looks embarrassed, but a slight smirk was there nonetheless.

"Tch" Wow, what an annoying noise, please stop breathing and get back to life when we need your blocks.

"I'll get something for Natsu for Christmas, your sacrifice won't go for to waste!" Wow he's so cute, thinking of Natsu like that, that's one thing I like about him.

"Ok, fuck off!" He washed him off. Again, why do you sound like a dying rat? How can you be mean to the sun like that? And stop holding Yamaguchi's hand for minute, please.

Oh, he's walking back here. I sat down and he soon joined me, grabbing his phone, I don't care if it's Kenma anymore.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Tsukki said I can't confess that fast, so we made a bet! I only realized I love you yesterday after all! Since when do you love me?"

"I don't know, but I knew I love you yesterday."

"Hmm. Hey! Can I tell mom?"

"Tell her what? About us dating?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure."

"Omg, she said they thought we were dating from the start!"

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know, but she said I can spend the night at yours! Can I?"

"Sure!"

"By the way, you may have won the race, but I'm the one who confessed, meaning I won at the end!"

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"Common sense!"

We talked about a few more things, like how did we realize we loved each other, and why he decided to confess right away, apparently, he was as nervous as I was, but he really wanted to kiss me, I'm not sure when we'll kiss though. We made a small conversation about what we'll do from now on, while eating Meat Buns, my stomach hurts but this time, it's because of Meat Buns, and it's worth it.

"Yo! It's getting dark! Let's get going!" Daichi-san made his signal as he started moving, and everyone followed.

A chorus of "Yessir!"'s filled the road, but Hinata's was my favorite.

Tanaka-san screamed:

"That's a fair point, but he baldie's laser attack was better!"

"Oh yeah? What about the time he fell asleep while the blondie fought all the remaining watermelons alone!" Noya-san screamed back.

"But did he die for the queen?"

"But at least he actually had a more screen time!"

"That's just an excuse, the baldie made a name for himself despite his very short screen time!"

"But does he have a warrior from the watermelons on his side?"

"At least he did have a wife to support him unlike the single blondie!"

"That's irrelevant!"

They've been like this for a while now, I wonder when will Daichi-san snap and scold them properly.

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" It's not Daichi-san? It's Suga-san who has been trying to get them to stop since forever who snapped, now that's plot twist.

"y-YESSIR!" They look quite terrified

Tanaka-san whispered:

"The baldie is still better though."

"Keep telling yourself that, but the blondie's still the best." Noya-san whispered back.

(I don't really care, but Hinata was using my phone, so I had nothing to do but watch them fight as I ate more Meat Buns, I chocked on them a little, and ,surprisingly enough, Hinata asked if I was okay, that was not as much surprising when I learned it was actually Akaashi-san who's asking.)

We're nearly there, we already separated from the others and are on the way to my house, I still haven't properly say it.

"Hey"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know lol! Where did that come from?"

"I wanted to say it with confidence this time."

"I love you too!"

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Can I hold your hand"

"Sure!"

His hand was as soft as ever, as warm as ever, well they were actually cold, super cold, but strangely warm. I want to hold it forever, I'll hold it forever.

We were on my bed, we finished showering and eating dinner, so this great idea came into my head: 'let's cuddle on my bed, Hinata on my lap, me wrapping my hands around his neck and resting my chin on his fluffy hair, all while surrounded by a cozy blanket'

"Who are you texting?" He looked up from the phone I was holding to my face.

"Setter group chat, they're the ones who made me realize I love you"

"Ooh good!" He looked back to the phone that's filled with 'congrats kageyama!' and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really grateful" I really am. I don't know what would've happened if hanta confessed to the me who doesn't realize he's so deeply n love with Hinata.

"Oh cmon you sound like they're gonna die!"

"Boke! How is that?"

"I don't know!"

We finished watching a movie which I didn't pay attention to, because Hinata was so cute, and annoying. We're now sleeping on my bed- the same bed- he's hugging me and I'm hugging him, I like it like this. Wait, I remembered something! I wonder if he's already asleep.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm? Can't sleep?" His sleepy voice is my new will to live, after volleyball, I really want to become a pro, but that's not the point now.

"I love your face at any time, and I love you whatever you do, most of whatever you do, you're sometimes annoying, but I really love you when you play volleyball, and when you spike my sets, I love you every minute, but...."

"Omg how sappy! But thanks!" I know!

"Boke! Anyways, I love you the most when you eat Meat Buns." Because Meat Buns eating Hinata is best Hinata

He looked like he's thinking hard about something. Was that weird to say? It's like saying I have a Meat Bun fetish. Do I have a Meat Bun fetish? Is that even possible? I'll ask the setters later, they seem experienced on these things.

"Hmm...I love you at any time too, you do a few things I hate, but I really love you when you play volleyball, especially when you do that dump thingy, but I love you the most when you drink milk i think!" 

I love it when he says he loves me. I want to kiss him so much right now.

"Hmm, can I kiss you?"

He didn't say anything, and I couldn't say anything either. He's already closed the gap between our lips, his lips are so soft, and he tastes like Meat Buns, and he's so fucking bad at kissing.

He broke that awful kiss apart.

"That was awful, bakageyama!" Then why are you smiling, boke!?

"Hmm, you suck at kissing."

"Hey! That was my first kiss, you know!"

"I suck at kissing too, but I hate sucking at something, so I'll kiss you more and more until I don't suck anymore."

"I'll be better though! I'll kiss you more than you'll kiss me! I'll be the best kisser ever!"

"Hmm...doubt that, but ok. Good night." I kissed him on the forehead, I'm so sleepy right now.

"Rude! Good night!" He kissed me on the forehead too, I might grow to love that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'LL GO YEET MYSELF OUT THE WINDOW PLZ DON'T KILL ME T-T
> 
> yay, i finished this! it's 3am and i've checked for mistakes four times but im not sure if a sleepy me can check foe mistakes decently, sorry if there are any T^T  
> ight i'll just leave this trash and go to sleep now-


End file.
